


Life From Death

by LoathsomeSinner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Necrophilia, Possession, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Vaginal Sex, unnatural pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoathsomeSinner/pseuds/LoathsomeSinner
Summary: She was faithful.





	Life From Death

_Over there, just around the bend._

Erika didn't want to listen to the voice in her mind, but it wasn't as if she had a choice. If she had, she wouldn't have wandered so far from her village, she wouldn't be out here all alone by the edge of a river. The voice filled her with a horrible feeling, like there was something thick and slimy behind her eyes, but no matter how she struggled, she couldn't push it away. No matter how she struggled, her body remained out of her control.

She wanted to vomit when she finally saw what it was leading her to. A man's body, caught in the reeds, bloated and discolored. It was only even recognizable as male because it was naked.

_There... Perfect. Pull him out._

She was forced to watch, and _feel_ the texture of cold, slimy skin beneath her hands as she pulled the body out of the water, dragging it onto more solid ground.

She realized what the voice must be as she felt a heat within her. A demon was the only thing that could do this, surely. But how had it happened? She was faithful, she was devoted. Tears stained her cheeks even as lust curled around her stomach. It was the only thing she had any control over.

_You don't need me to say what's coming next, do you, lovely thing?_

The voice was mocking, and her tears blurred her vision. It did nothing to console her as she found herself pulling off her clothes. It was the middle of the day, anyone could see what was happening if they came past. Would they help her or assume she was doing this of her own will? Could they even do anything if they tried, or would the demon force them away.

Would it force her to kill them? Do this to their bodies as well?

She stepped closer to the body, and screamed in her mind as she straddled it. She could hear laughter and she'd never heard such an ugly sound.

_Please, God, anyone, save me from this._

Her hand was closing around the dead man's cock, drawing it towards her entrance. No help was coming.

_That's right, no one is coming. And He wouldn't help you even if He could hear you. You think He really cares?_

She fought against the words, it was all she could do. If she could keep control of any part of this she would keep her faith, she would not let this demon take that from her as well. Her hips pushed forward and, awkwardly, it entered her. There was no hardness to it, and it was difficult to get in, but that wasn't going to stop whatever force was driving her body.

She prayed. With all of her strength and determination she prayed even as her body moved. And it felt good, why did it have to feel good? Why couldn't it hurt? Somehow that would make it more bearable.

She wasn't even allowed to look away from the body. Wasn't allowed to escape from the way it moved slightly, in time with the thrusts of her hips. 

It lasted too long, far too long, but finally it happened. She felt the wave of pleasure wash over her, a surge so strong it knocked even her prayers from her mind. When it was done she found herself collapsing forward onto the body, so suddenly in charge of her own body again that she hadn't even thought to keep herself upright.

Violently, with a choked sob, she pulled herself free of the body, kicking it away as if it was the source of the compulsion. There was a cold and sticky black fluid between her legs, almost like blood if it had been left to rot.

She scrambled to her feet, dashing for the river. Already she knew there was nothing she could do to rid herself of what had happened, the damage had been done. But she needed to clean that fluid away from her body, rip it out of herself if she could.

_Ah, you'll make such a loving mother, won't you?_

And with that she was left alone


End file.
